


Магия Аризоны

by Reidzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Travel, АУ с Магией, Магия крови, ООС, Путешествия, дарк, жестокость, пре-слэш, смерть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Уилл прибыл в Аризону быстрее, чем планировал. Он не успел насладиться умеренной погодой в Юте, как оказался в духоте между бесконечных ущелий и красных камней. В этих краях была своя легенда. Ее знали туристы и местные жители. Говорилось, что некогда город Рок-Кроссинг был магическим поселением. Чудо природы Великий Каньон, согласно мифам, был создан магами, которые желали определить предел своих сил. Прекрасный и незыблемый, высеченный в скале, каньон был одной из главных достопримечательностей жаркой и сухой Аризоны. Красные камни, словно впитавшие в себя кровь прошлых событий, яркое небо, впивавшееся в глаза всех новых приезжих своей синевой, и бесконечные мили дорог — магия Аризоны была в пыли и каждом камушке на дороге. Немногие люди знали, что помимо каньона в этих  местах обитали бродячие циркачи, которые, по словам очевидцев, творили настоящую магию. И именно за ней сюда прибыл Уилл.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Магия Аризоны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» https://vk.com/slo_v_a  
> Заданная тема: К цирковой труппе присоединяется новый фокусник/артист. Он представляется обычным человеком, но к концу выступления становиться ясно, что перед зрителями настоящий волшебник.  
> P.S. Давно я ничего не писала, старалась вспомнить все свои умения и потрясти костяшками :)  
> Все так же люблю Аризону, но да, ребят, на правильность описаний не претендую, описывала то, что хотела сама видеть. С географией старалась соотноситься. Х)

Уилл прибыл в Аризону быстрее, чем планировал. Он не успел насладиться умеренной погодой в Юте, как оказался в духоте между бесконечных ущелий и красных камней. Впрочем, ему еще повезло, он мог попасть в дни более суровые и негостеприимные — _Уилл, конечно, делал вид, что не приложил руку к изменению погодных условий с «нас ждет невиданная ранее жара» до «удивительное похолодание, ставшее приятной неожиданностью для всех жителей штата»_ — но умеренная погода вполне располагала к хорошему настроению, несмотря на все обстоятельства.  
  
Грэм покинул родной Мэриленд воодушевленный бесконечным списком легенд и мифов. Теперь же, когда он значительно сократился, приключения клонились к своему логическому завершению. Безуспешному печальному завершению. Чувство одиночества, с которым Грэм познакомился после смерти своей сводной сестры Эбигейл, теперь стало почти привычным. Продолжение путешествия уже не было похоже на борьбу и реальный поиск. Уилл назвал бы это отчаянным упорством. Куда проще было бы перечеркнуть последнюю строчку списка, навсегда закончив свое путешествие, и вернуться в Мэриленд, позволив призракам захватить себя и поглотить.  
  
В Аризоне была своя легенда. Ее знали туристы и местные жители. Говорили, что некогда город Рок-Кроссинг был магическим поселением. Чудо природы Великий Каньон, согласно мифам, был создан магами, которые желали определить предел своих сил. Прекрасный и незыблемый, высеченный в скале, каньон был одной из главных достопримечательностей жаркой и сухой Аризоны. Красные камни, словно впитавшие в себя кровь прошлых событий, яркое небо, впивавшееся в глаза всех новых приезжих своей синевой, и бесконечные мили дорог — магия Аризоны была в пыли и каждом камушке на дороге. Немногие люди знали, что помимо каньона в этих местах обитали бродячие циркачи, которые, по словам очевидцев, творили настоящую _магию_. И именно за магией сюда прибыл Уилл. 

В Рок-Кроссинге его встретили радушно. Это штаты, пейзажи и легенды сменяли друг друга, но не американская вежливость, которая, казалось, была в окружающих по умолчанию. Что ж, Грэм и здесь выделялся, будучи слишком нелюдимым и угрюмым. Даже его вежливые, но достаточно скупые слова, нередко казались людям грубыми. 

Недорогой номер был прибранным и простым, каким ему и полагалось быть. Кондиционера здесь не было, но зато исправно работал вентилятор. Только прибыв в деревню, Уилл проспал несколько часов под простым чудом техники, состоящем из лопастей, а после отправился на разведку. Рок-Кроссинг полнился слухами. Люди, очевидно, приукрашивали и преувеличивали мастерство циркачей. Если бы те и правда могли делать все вещи, о которых говорили жители деревушки, в Аризоне давно бы устроили отдельное расследование с разоблачением артистов, но вместо этого известны были только слухи. Некоторые жители понижали голос и таинственно добавляли, что, конечно, волшебник нечасто посещает цирк, но как потомок семьи-основателей, старается присутствовать на представлениях.   
  
Грэма бесконечно забавляло понимание, сквозящее в голосе аризонцев, как будто они и правда поддерживали мифических магов. Попасть на представление цирка было не так уж просто. Артисты постоянно перемещались по близлежащей округе. Чаще всего они выступали на каньоне, но недавно они отыграли свою программу в тех местах и теперь никто не знал их месторасположение. Уилл понимающе кивал и делал себе мысленную заметку: найти местных духов-проводников и договориться с ними. Вопрос стоял за ценой. Уверенности в том, что стоило тревожить умиротворенных духов ради чего-то, что могло бы не оправдаться, не было. Уиллу потребовалась пара дней, чтобы посетить визитную карточку Аризоны и проникнуться могущественной энергией, бурлившей в этом месте. В легендах было зерно истины — в Великом Каньоне чувствовалось первобытное буйство магии, а не природное спокойствие, коим воздвигались многие другие чудеса.   
  
Уиллу понравилось сидеть на краю каньона. Духи этого места были все еще бодры. Оставалось загадкой: из-за огромного количества магии, когда-то влитого в красные скалы или они действительно подпитывались от какого-то мага. Духи резвились под его ногами, солнце мерно грело, не вызывая удушливой сухости во рту. Даже ночи в Аризоне стали непривычно более мягкими, поддавшись уговорам Уилла. 

Возвращаясь в Рок-Кроссинг Грэм чувствовал легкий привкус надежды, потерянной им еще по пути от Луизианы до Северной Дакоты, но старался не давать себе волю. Он все еще не знал, где искать чудо-труппу, хотя надеялся, что смог бы привлечь внимание гипотетического мага разразившейся свистопляской ветра над Рок-Кроссингом, искрящейся магией. Уилл считал, что поступал отчаянно, терроризируя небо своей внутренней энергией, но надеялся, что быстрое разочарование и путешествие в Калифорнию, раскинувшейся на солнечном западном побережье Америки, быстро восполнят все потраченное. 

Стоя на крыше своего отеля и фотографируя раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж, Уилл находил утешении в увековечивании красот на своей камере. Так его путешествие приобретало что-то помимо разочарования. Шальной порыв ветра, растрепавший Уилл волосы, принес смутное чувство ожидания. Грэм оглядел улочки под собой, но они были пустынны. На мгновение, на секунду, Уиллу показалось, что кто-то наблюдал за ним, и даже ощутил прикосновение легкого бриза, никак не похожего на здешние ветра, но мимолетное чувство исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. И Грэм позволил себе задержаться еще на одну ночь в этом местечке.

Утром под окнами разливались трели и крики, словно в тихую деревеньку ворвалась жизнь. Уилл поднял нехотя голову от подушки, нащупал очки и подошел к окну, еще сонный и недовольный громким гулом, раздвинул шторы и почувствовал, как дрогнуло его сердце, преисполненное вспыхнувшей надеждой — на улицах города было множество людей, кричащих, смеющихся и танцующих. Они столпились вокруг зазывающих артистов: гимнастов, ловко садящихся на шпагаты и немыслимо изгибающих свои тела; танцоров в пестрых пышных юбках; клоунов и мимов, разыгрывающих свои пантомимы и тех, кого из этого окна было сложно увидеть. Казалось, что улицы, еще вчера почти пустынные, заполонили тысячи людей, возникших из ниоткуда. Уилл открыл окно. В слившихся смехе и криках Грэм слышал главное: это знаменитая цирковая труппа вернулась в родной Рок-Кроссинг с намерением провести здесь несколько выступлений перед тем как продолжить свой путь.

Уилл не знал, как выглядел со стороны — он наспех умылся и поспешил на улицу — но полагал, что достаточно взволнованно. В толпе людей и артистов не ощущалось ни толики магии, даже того вечернего едва ощутимого отголоска. 

_Могло ли это возвращение быть просто совпадением?_

Ответа у Грэма не было, но он надеялся получить его во время или после многообещающего — согласно легендам и увещеваниям жителей Рок-Кроссинга — выступления. Магия, искрящаяся в его венах, от возбуждения и волнения кипела и норовила разразиться штормом. В единственной более-менее приличной рубашке Уилл чувствовал себя сковано и неловко. Он оказался у каменных стен цирка, расположившегося между огромными валунами, задолго до начала. Место между камнями уже наводнили люди. Яркие огни, запах сладостей и гам окутали Уилла. Болезненное, нервное возбуждение становилось нестерпимым, и Грэм боялся, что будет вынужден покинуть представление до его начала. Не хотелось бы привлечь ненужное внимание какой-нибудь выходкой. Камни беззвучно пели, питаясь людским вниманием. Это пение отдавалось в теле Грэма вибрациями, которые разрушали и создавали его изнутри.

Уилл уже готов был развернуться и сбежать, когда ему на плечо легла тяжелая рука. 

— Вам стоит немного расслабиться, мистер.

Вздрогнув от прикосновения, Грэм ощутил, как буря в нем стала утихать, убаюканная неожиданным вмешательством. Он обернулся и столкнулся с темными, отдающими бордовым в свете огней, глазами незнакомца. Акцент высокого мужчины был родом не из этих мест. 

— Ганнибал Лектер, — продолжил незнакомец и медленно убрал руку. Грэм покосился на свое плечо. Кровь остыла. Уилл внимательнее присмотрелся к незнакомцу, но не почувствовал в нем ничего необычного, хотя готов был _поклясться_ , что его _усмирили_.

— Уилл Грэм.

— Впервые посещаете наш цирк?

Ганнибал, казалось, нависал над Уиллом. Его широкие плечи, так некстати облаченные в строгий костюм, вызывали неприятное чувство поглощения. Грэм даже не заметил, как выстроил барьер, пока Лектер едва не поморщился и не попытался обойти невидимое препятствие. Опомнившись, Уилл сделал шаг назад, увеличивая расстояние, и унял свою паранойю. Долгое вынужденное одиночество сделало из Грэма настоящего отшельника, опасающегося теперь даже случайных прохожих.

— Да. Слухи о представлениях в этих местах настигли меня еще в Вайоминге.

Лектер приподнял в легком удивлении брови.

— Вы проделали большой путь. Что же вы _ищите_ , мистер Грэм?

Уилл улыбнулся и развел руками. 

— Немного магии?

— Тогда вы нашли ее, — Ганнибал подошел ближе и поднес руку близко к чужой талии, но так и не коснулся Уилла. — Позволите сегодня быть вашим другом? Обещаю, что вы не пожалеете о моей компании.

Грэм пожал плечами. В сущности, он не возражал. Он пришел сюда со своим интересом, и Ганнибал отлично вписывался в это понятие. Собственное неожиданное успокоение все еще казалось подозрительным. Лектер пошел вперед, уверенно ведя за собой Уилла. Они вместе прошли мимо всех сладостей и зазывал с предложениями пофотографироваться, направившись сразу к местам. В этом импровизированном зрительном зале гостям предлагалось сидеть на пенках и пледах, а билеты давались на вход, а не на конкретные места. Ганнибал расстегнул пиджак и элегантно откинул его назад, чтобы аккуратно разместиться на пледе. Не удавалось никак избавиться от мыслей о неуместности Лектера в этом месте. Уилл мог вообразить Ганнибала сидящим где-нибудь в опере или театре, но никак не среди камней и песка на жесткой земле, которую не смягчали даже импровизированные сидения. 

— Вы рассматриваете меня очень пристально, — заметил Лектер. — Хотите что-то спросить?

Грэм отвел взгляд, растерявшись, но кивнул.

— Ваш акцент... Вы звучите совсем не так, как другие аризонцы.

— Свое детство я провел совсем не в здешних местах. Моя семья переехала в Аризону. Я вырос здесь и повзрослел, но так и не смог окончательно избавиться от акцента. Это смутило вас?

Уилл поспешно покачал головой.

— Нет, что вы. Мне он понравился.

Грэм прикрыл глаза, справляясь с эмоциями. Общаться с людьми было тяжело. Подбирать слова, помнить о приличиях и нормах — Уилл разучился взаимодействию. Интересно, насколько вписывался его комментарий — _«Мне он понравился»_ — в рамки социально приемлемого общения?

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Грэм, о вашей речи. Полагаю, вы из тех людей, которые не слишком любят излишнее общение и чужое общество? 

«Абсолютно верно, я предпочитаю общество духов и призраков в Мэриленде», — незамедлительно подумал Уилл, но внешне позволил себе лишь слабую улыбку, послав быстрый взгляд Лектеру.

Они сидели молча до начала представления, и эта тишина не ощущалась неловкой. Рядом с Ганнибалом чувствовалось необычное и редкое спокойствие. Напряжение и излишняя настороженность, обычно сопровождающее Грэма везде и всюду, пропали, словно рука Лектера все еще продолжала лежать на его плече. Уилл даже на пробу потянулся к нему, но не нащупал чужую ладонь. Ганнибал задумчиво наблюдал за разминающимися актерами, сидя почти неподвижно. В этот момент он напоминал Уиллу незыблемый каньон. 

— Дамы и господа! — прокричали с арены, заставляя утихнуть толпу переговаривающихся людей. — Добро пожаловать на аризонское волшебное шоу! Расположитесь поудобнее. Пока нас радует погоды, актеры нашего цирка будут радовать вас!

Грэм с трудом спрятал улыбку.

Погода в Рок-Кроссинге все еще была его заслугой. Пока люди в Финиксе и Тусоне умирали от нестерпимого зноя, эти места могли наслаждаться умеренной жарой днем и прохладой вечером. 

Представление, которое устраивали аризонские артисты, было ярким, красивым и завораживающим. Живой оркестр наигрывал кантри; актеры двигались, подобно ожившим картинам Мейнарда Диксона, воплощая в себе все настроение штата и его историю; а номера с лентами и змеями, на лошадях и с использованием факелов были удивительными. Но Уилл не поддавался всеобщей радости. Он чувствовал лишь глубокое разочарование. От Лектера не исходило магии, в цирке не происходило ничего _невероятного_ , а собственные надежды рушились не хуже карточного домика под дуновением ветра. 

— Вам не нравится? — негромко спросил Ганнибал, очевидно, заметив настрой своего спутника. Уилл лишь тяжело выдохнул

— Не поймите меня неправильно. Это очень красивое представление. Но я...

— Но вы искали немного магии, — понимающе произнес Лектер. Грэм кивнул и посмотрел на Ганнибала, чувствуя иррациональную вину.

— Извините.  
  
В глубине темных глаз Уилл видел что-то неопознанное, темное и безумно интригующее. Казалось, что одним взглядом Лектер давал немое обещание.   
  
— Я покину вас после антракта, — признался Грэм. Чужая рука, поверхностно легшая на его собственную, заставила Уилла вздрогнуть. — Вы...

— Что если магия, которую вы ищете, отличается от той, которая действительно существует? — осторожно поинтересовался Ганнибал, все еще касаясь сухой ладони Грэма. 

— Боюсь, что это не имеет такого уж большого значения для меня. Вы когда-нибудь искали что-нибудь так яростно и отчаянно, что хватались за любые слухи и суеверия, объезжая штат за штатом?

Ганнибалу это чувство было знакомо — Уилл явственно видел это в чужом тоскливом и жадном взгляде. 

— Тогда приходите завтра. Дайте еще одну попытку этому месту и, обещаю, вы не будете разочарованы.

У Грэма все еще не было никаких доказательств, но была внутренняя убежденность: Ганнибал, если и не был магом, то был как-то связан со всеми этими слухами. Или отчаяние в Уилле было настолько всепоглощающим, что оставалось лишь цепляться за самообман. 

— Только одну, — согласился Грэм. Он посмотрел в сторону сцены и с трудом сдержал порыв ветра, которым хотелось смести фальшивую магию. 

— Тогда увидимся завтра, мистер Грэм.

— Уилл, зовите меня Уиллом. Возможно, мы не увидимся больше никогда, поэтому эти формальности нам ни к чему.

Лектер покачал головой и никак не прокомментировал эти слова. Он убрал руку и вернул свой острый взгляд к артистам, а Грэм сбежал, не дождавшись антракта. За городом всю ночь гуляли необычные смерчи, которые никуда не двигались, крутясь на одном месте, а под утром они растаяли, оставив только воронки там, где возникли.

Грэм с трудом заставил себя остаться в Рок-Кроссинге на еще один день. Проснувшись ранним утром от кошмара, в котором он долго бродил по бесконечным пескам и каменистым ущельям в полном одиночестве, Уилл привел себя в порядок и позавтракал в номере. В новостях бурно обсуждалась аномальная погода, вдруг сконцентрировавшаяся в Аризоне. Совсем не кстати вспомнили о похожих случаях в восточных штатах Америки и не забыли напомнить, что впервые подобное явление было замечено в Мэриленде.

_Тогда Уилл потерял Эбигейл._

Уиллу нужно было покинуть город, позволить своей ярости высвободиться где-нибудь в пустыне, чтобы после продолжить свое путешествие. Он знал это, но обещание Ганнибала казалось таким заманчивым. Что если чутье Грэма не подвело, и Лектер всего лишь подавил собственную магию? Оставался вопрос лишь за целью, но Уилл намеревался выяснить ее чуть позже. 

Народ во вторую ночь казался таким же увлеченным и счастливым, как и в прошлую, словно не насытился прошедшим представлением. В этот раз Грэм не встретился с Ганнибалом и не планировал занимать места где-нибудь в центре — он предпочел место ближе к краю, чтобы покинуть представление, едва почувствовав разочарование.

— Дамы и господа! — прозвучали знакомые слова с центра арены, вызывая у Грэма лишь удрученный выдох. — Добро пожаловать на аризонское волшебное шоу! Расположитесь поудобнее. Пока нас радует погоды, актеры нашего цирка будут радовать вас!

Гимнасты гнулись, танцоры весело двигались под музыку, а оркестр играл музыку — все повторялось. Почти все. В воздухе пахло металлом. И Грэм знал этот запах слишком хорошо. Его внутренности стянуло тугим узлом.

 _Что если магия, которую вы ищете, отличается от той, которая действительно существует?_ — спросил его Ганнибал. Уилл никогда не задумывался о том, что встретить мага не значит встретить еще одного шамана, хотя случай Эбигейл должен был стать хорошим уроком. Грэм глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а после на арене появился Ганнибал, чье лицо было скрыто маской — мужчину выдавала фигура и густой напряженный заряд воздуха, от которого у Грэма засосало под ложечкой. Как давно он не ощущал такой концентрации и силы. 

— Сегодня редкий гость посетил нас. Он знаком некоторым из вас! — заливался соловьем мужчина в смешном желто-рыжем фраке. Ганнибал повернул голову прямо в сторону Уилла, прожигая его взглядом алых глаз через маску. — Потомок основателей! Попасть на его _магические_ шоу настоящая удача для вас!

Лектер поклонился и хищно улыбнулся. Тело безымянного мужчины в аляпистом фраке обмякло, повиснув на невидимых нитях. Улыбка на его губах замерла как переклеенная, а микрофон выпал из рук. Мужчина стал двигаться словно марионетка, следуя за жестами Ганнибала, чем вызывал восторг и хохот у зрителей.

И этот человек определенно был уже мертв.

Его суставы проворачивались и изгибались под жуткими и неестественными углами, но люди свистели и кричали, захлебываясь эмоциями. 

_Хлеба и зрелищ!_

Следующими обмякли танцоры. Выскочив вперед арены, они склонили головы с посмертной маской, и с легкостью перерезали себе шеи, окропляя кровью зрителей с передних мест. Послышался крик, некоторые зрители в ужасе повскакивали, но в глазах аризонцев горел лишь азарт и звериное удовольствие.  
  
_Они знали_. Они знали, в чем была магия основателей, навсегда окрасившая Аризону в алый цвет. На солнце он выцветал, становясь бледным, но возводя Великий Каньон, основатели танцевали на костях и купались в крови, поедали плоть и пили жизнь тех, кто был им верен. И жители Рок-Кроссинга были такими же верными.

Ноги всех вскочивших и пытающихся сбежать вросли в жесткий неприветливый камень.

Уилл поддался вперед, наблюдая за сценой, не замечая все разрастающийся шторм над головой. 

Ганнибал творил настоящую жуткую магию. Он управлял людьми, подчиняя их себе. Заставлял их самостоятельно снимать с себя кожу, обнажая мясо. И нагие марионетки бодро танцевали. Вся сцена вокруг Лектера была бордовой, поблескивающей в свете цветных фонарей. За спиной Ганнибала воздвигались скалы, уподобляемые темным крыльям в ночи. Уилл знал, что Лектер мог творить самые невероятный вещи с силой чужих жизней, скользившей в его венах. Кровь на полу начала дрожать, а после причудливо извиваться. Марионетки упали за ненадобностью. Земля стала гудеть, а кровь петь. И эти звуки пробирали Уилла до самой души. Ганнибал не сводил взгляда с него, наслаждаясь эмоциями на чужом лице. Грэм не смог удержаться и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Лектеру. Духи обратились видимыми волками и побежали навстречу вместо Уилла, расплескивая алые капли и заставляя музыку смерти дрожать. Это было непохоже на игру какого-либо настоящего инструмента: законы природы были нарушены, дикая и необузданная магия играла завораживающие мелодии. Позади Ганнибала стаяла чаша с огнем, в которой артисты эффектно зажигали факелы. Уилл протянул руку вперед, и пламя взвилось вверх, чтобы вырваться неистовым драконом, желая поглотить каждого.

Люди горели и пели в такт загробному ритму, и к утру на месте не осталось никого из зрителей. Ганнибал тяжело дышал и слизывал кровь со своих рук, все еще принюхиваясь к развеивающемуся запаху гари и металла. Усталость подкосила Уилла. Он с трудом подошел к Лектеру.

— Теперь это было магическим представлением? — прохрипел Ганнибал, наблюдающий за каждой эмоцией на чужом лице.

— Это... да. Черт, да, это было волшебно, — заплетающимся языком ответил Грэм и задрал голову вверх. Тщательно сдерживаемая непогода обратилась бурей, проливаясь дождем и разряжаясь громом. Молния ударила неподалеку от Ганнибала, но тот даже не вздрогнул.

— Вы когда-нибудь искали что-нибудь так яростно и отчаянно, что хватались за любые слухи и суеверия, объезжая штат за штатом? — с улыбкой спросил Лектер.

Уилл рассмеялся. 

Они исчезнут, растворятся среди людей. О кровавой бойне в Аризоне напишут несколько заметок, обзовут эти события сектантскими, а люди начнут приезжать, чтобы впредь посмотреть на землю, пропитанную кровью и измазанной сажей. И этот рисунок, выжженный магией, не смоют дожди, не сотрут ветра, не разрушат года.

В этом месте двое магов нашли друг друга. 


End file.
